An Explosion From the Start
by 1Ai-chan7
Summary: Deidara's heart was broken. He left the one he loved in ashes and is moving on with his life. In his new town he meets the most peculiar girl. From this meeting blooms romance, craziness, and another explosion. R&R please! OOC&AU possibly a tragedy


It's cold, the wind is blowing, and the clouds are thick with malevolent darkness. Outside of a small concrete building on the outskirts of town, a young blond man stares into space with a wicked smile placed on his handsome face. His hot tears roll down to his chin and blow away into the night. From the small building the shrieking voice of a young woman is heard.

"Noooooo! Deidara please!"

A moment later a huge orange explosion is seen going up with a bang. The man turns away and walks off to his new destination and his new future, leaving behind his crime soon to be buried in ashes.

xXx

(2 days later)

"Hey Ino did you hear about the new guy in town?" A true strawberry blond girl asked her workmate.

They were sitting in a small office with two desks near a window. The pink haired girl was sitting on a desk while the other one sat in a chair with her legs crossed drinking coffee.

"Umm, Duh! Of course I did. Why wouldn't I. I know all the comings and goings of people, especially the guys." The loudmouth blond stated bluntly.

"Did you hear he's a lady killer? I mean seriously, he's drop dead gorgeous and all the girls are already lining up at his front door!"

"Yeah yeah… but the dude has long blond hair and blue eyes. Honestly it sounds like he's gay and just wants to be another Ino look alike. Poor girls won't even know what hit them when they figure that out." Ino placed her cup of coffee on the desk and crossed her arms shaking her head in annoyance.

"Oh please. I'm pretty darn sure he's straight. In fact," Sakura declared, "I'll go find out for myself. And when I get my hands on him it's all over. Then I'll be the one laughing and you'll wish you came along."

"Uh,Yeah it will be all over! 'Cause he'll think you're some crazy psycho beyond the rest."

"That's not what I meant and you know it!"

"But I only said that 'cause it's the truth. Sakura! I know you better than anyone else does. We've been friends forever! You know I've been with you through thick and thin, through the good _and _the bad. Heck you could say you've been through it all… We've been through it all."

"Okay! I get it just stop! I don't want to be reminded." Sakura looked down. She wasn't really angry, but she had a hurt look on her face. Her emerald eyes held something unknown and strange to the world. But for Ino, she knew it was time to shut her mouth and pick a more pleasant topic.

"I'm sorry. So how about when we get off work this afternoon we can look around and see if we spot the guy and see why kind of man he really is. Then, if there is a chance, you can unfold the rest of your evil little plot to get the guy! How does that sound?"

Sakura looked up a sad look still in her eye but an eager and slightly evil smirk forming on her lips, "Heck yeah!"

The two began to return to their work and mentally preparing for their little afternoon scheme.

xXx

(2 days later continued)

Blue eyes stared at the ceiling and darted over to a cobweb in the corner. The young man Deidara was reclining in a chair, legs out, and hands folded across his stomach. There he sat in his new apartment, barely furnished, merely a chair, some boxes, and his bag of clothes in the living room. The only other furnishing was a dusty bed he was unwilling to lay on that the previous owners had left.

Sighing, the stunning blond got up from his chair and headed towards the front door. "Man I need some food." He groaned out. _"I haven't even been here a week and everyone already seems to know who I am. Maybe this was a bad idea. It seems like the people who are the most fixated on me are all the women. That figures, but I guess I still need to go to town if I wish to survive in this place." _He thought to himself._  
_

After putting his shoes on he headed out the door preparing himself for all that may happen in the next hour. He didn't realize that his original plan to be unattached to the rest of the world was about to fail. And with what was about to occur in the near future, known as the afternoon, would turn his world inside out.

**Author's note: Ok so this is my first angsty fanfic. I hope you all like it so far. I know this first chapter is kind of short but I honestly am just writing with whatever comes to mind and when I see fit, there's the end of the chapter. So, if it gets strange or confusing that's probably why. **

**Well please let me know what you think! R&R**

**-Ai-chan ;)**


End file.
